I Won't Let You Die
by little-borgia
Summary: Based on the season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

"I think I'm dying," Cosima whispered, her body trembling from the cold.

"I won't let you," Delphine promised, her brown eyes watery. She had barely survived the last time Cosima was sick. Before Cosima, she didn't think it was possible to love another human so entirely. She peeled her clothes off, rushing back to Cosima's side. "I'll keep you warm," she whispered.

She let out a deep exhale. Cosima's body was like one big icicle, and it felt like Delphine needed super powers to keep from freezing both of them out.

She kissed Cosima, trying to warm her blue lips. Her hands stroked Cosima's cheeks. "Warm up for me. Please," she whispered.

Delphine let her long blonde hair splash over Cosima's torso as she left soft kisses along her stomach. She rubbed her own cheek against Cosima's torso, nuzzling into her. "Come on, baby," she whispered. "I need you."

She blew hot air against Cosima's breasts. The motion made Cosima moan although she didn't open her eyes.

"Show me those beautiful eyes," Delphine begged, repeating the motion. Cosima remained quiet and unconscious.

"I'm sorry," Delphine whispered, stroking her cheek. "I pushed you away. I broke your heart and said nothing. I cried in Felix's hallway instead of fighting for you. I thought I was protecting you," she whispered, tears spilling from her eyes.

Cosima made a soft whimper as her cheek was sprinkled with Delphine's tears. Still she was too weak to regain consciousness.

"I love you, Cosima. I've always loved you. You came back for me once. You told me. Do it again. Please," she sobbed, lowering herself. She buried her head in the crook of Cosima's neck, crying uncontrollably.

Cosima opened her eyes, weakly. "Del?" She whispered, her hand reaching into the void. Delphine sat up, sniffling as she clutched Cosima's hand.

"I'm here, baby. I'm here for you," she whispered, pressing her body against Cosima's. "I'm here."

"I love you."

"I love you," Delphine sniffled, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

After a few hours, Cosima stirred, half asleep. Delphine's eyes opened heavily, but she immediately forced herself to wake up for Cosima. Cosima ran a hand over Delphine's face, making sure she didn't imagine her.

"I'm here, my love" she whispered. Cosima leaned in, kissing Delphine slowly. "You're supposed to be resting," Delphine whispered against her lips, but didn't break the kiss. Cosima smiled when they broke the kiss, unable to say a word.

"I don't know what to say. I can't believe..." Cosima started.

"So don't say anything," Delphine whispered. "But, Cosima I have to tell you..."

"What is it?"

"When I said goodbye, I promised myself that if given the chance, I'd do it all differently. I'd tell you everything..." she opened her mouth, but said nothing for a moment. "I lied when I said I wasn't jealous."

"Of Shay?"

Delphine nodded. "I could barely see straight and when I thought she had betrayed you... she lied to you and she put you in danger and I..."

"...threatened to cut the tops of her feet until she bled to death?" Cosima whispered, half amused. "She told me."

"It doesn't matter. I told her to tell you. I told her to be good to you. And I'll wait."

"Wait?" Cosima asked, still weak and slightly confused.

"I don't care how long you are with Shay. I'll wait. If you break up in two months or two years..."

"Del-"

"If you marry her, I'll wait. But just know if there is ever a crack in that foundation, ever a glimmer of hope... I'll fight for you, Cosima..."

...I don't want Shay," she whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize. I thought..."

"... you thought I didn't want to be with you?" Delphine laughed. "You really are the puppy," she smiled, biting her lower lip at their inside joke.

Cosima stroked Delphine's cheek, one finger moving along her lips.

"I slept with Aldous. Before you and I..."

"I don't care," Cosima whispered.

"I hate the way Sarah pronounces your name," she giggled. "I'll never admit it to Sarah, but I do."

"How does she say it?"

"Cosimer," she tried to mimic the accent, but piled on top of her French accent left both girls in a fit of giggles. "Shhh," she whispered, kissing Cosima's shoulder.

"What else?" Cosima smiled, intrigued.

"Every time we fight, I eat cake. The kind for a whole family. The..." she struggled for the American term. "The sheet of cake."

"You eat a whole sheet cake?" Cosima laughed.

Delphine nodded. "I'm not proud of it," she smiled. "Okay, a little proud. It's a lot of cake... but each time, I wish you'd stay with me, even if you were angry."

"Oh," Cosima realized. "I leave you."

"Every time," Delphine whispered sadly. "I understand you need your space, but I sometimes with you would stay with me, even to yell at me or ignore me." Cosima reached out, squeezing Delphine's hand.

"I never realized. I thought-"

"I wouldn't hide so much if you stayed with me even if you're mad," Delphine flicked away a small tear. "It kills me when you walk out on me. Or force me out."

"We'll both try harder," Cosima whispered. Delphine lifted her hands, kissing the tops of Cosima's hand.

"I've never met anyone like you," Delphine whispered. "You changed the way I see the world-"

They were interrupted by muffled voices outside. Delphine quickly put one hand over Cosima's mouth, silencing her.

"We have to be very careful," she whispered. Cosima nodded as Delphine released her hand, offering a brave smile. Cosima knew Delphine well enough to know that she was terrified but trying to be convince Cosima otherwise. Cosima didn't remember ever feeling this frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

"Cosima, I need to keep you by my side. But to do-"

"I don't want to leave you," Cosima whispered weakly.

"You aren't going to like it," Delphine whispered. "It's the only way..."

Cosima lifted her head, kissing her softly. She had sensed Delphine's fears. She knew that in order for Cosima to stay with her, whatever she had planned would result in her being sick enough to stay by her doctors side. She tried to be brave for Delphine because for her to even entertain the idea of Cosima getting sick, they must be in over their heads.

Delphine bit her lip, her eyes filled with remorse as she grabbed the ice. "I'm sorry, my love" she whispered, placing ice cubes sporadically along Cosima's skin. Once her temperature dropped, she'd have concrete proof. Cosima could pretend to be unconscious and Delphine would have a chance. And then it all fell onto the little girl.

 _"Miss Delphine?"_

 _"Charlotte, you can just call me Delphine," the blonde had smiled._

 _"Would you like to go sledding with me?"_

 _"I should stay with Cosima, but that sounds like fun..."_

 _"She could lay on my sled. It's big enough."_

 _Delphine stopped, turning her attention away from Cosima. "It could fit Cosima? Sitting or laying?"_

 _"Technically both. But I was referring to her laying."_

 _It was hard for Delphine not to smile. Charlotte reminded her of what Cosima must have been like as a child, knowing all the answers._

 _"Charlotte, can you keep a secret? For Cosima?"_

 _"Anything for Cosima."_

 _"I need to get you both out of here. Cosima could lay on the sled with you and I could pull you both to safety."_

 _"I could bring blankets. It'll help to keep her warm."_

 _"You're a very smart girl," Delphine smiled. "Maybe pack a bottle of water."_

 _"Three. One for each of us."_

 _"Cosima and I can share. We don't want to cause suspicion."_

 _"You're a smart girl, too," Charlotte smiled. "I can see why Cosima loves you so much."_

 _"She told you that?" Delphine's eyes twinkled, making Charlotte smile again._

 _"She didn't have to. I'm a smart girl."_

 _"So much like Cosima," Delphine whispered, marveling at the little girl who was so similar to the woman she loved. Of all the clones, how could the child be the one who made her feel like she was with Cosima._

"Delphine," the man said, entering the room. "How is she?" He glanced over to where Cosima was. The melted ice gave the allusion of a fever due to Delphine's perfect placement.

"She's asleep," Delphine whispered. She knew Cosima would follow her lead. "She's been so clammy. She is still in danger. I wish she could stay here and rest..."He took her temperature, Cosima played along, whimpering softly but not moving.

"Damn," he muttered. "She needs to stay. She needs to raise her temperature."

"I was laying in bed with her until you criticized my methods."

"I want to make sure we both have the same end game."

"Cosima alive has always been my end game," Delphine's glare hardened the way it only did when she felt Cosima was in danger.

"We're on the same side," he called to her. "Keep Cosima alive," he demanded as he left.

Once he was gone, Delphine stripped down to her bra and panties as she rushed against Cosima.

"It's okay, he's gone. I'm here," she whispered, cupping Cosima's face and kissing her. "You're so cold," she whimpered. "I'm sorry."

She let her hands run up and down Cosima's body, rubbing soft circles to try and warm her. Cosima moaned, her eyes pushing to open. Delphine knew she was in a much better position that she had been, but Delphine was always worried about Cosima.

"You won't like it, but I'll warm you," she purred, sucking on Cosima's earlobe. She lowered her hand, breathing heavily as she slid her hand over Cosima's panties.

Cosima moaned, her body beginning to stir. Delphine breathed a sigh of relief. It was working quicker than she imagined. She knew it would kill Cosima, but teasing her without letting her come was the best way to keep Cosima's temperature up.

She let her hands move against the damp fabric, teasing Cosima without touching her. Delphine bit her lip, wanting to give her so much more than she could. Each moan Cosima made sounded more desperate.

"Touch me," Cosima moaned, her hips bucking up to try and get Delphine's touch.

"I can't, baby. This will keep you warm," Delphine purred, her lips latching onto Cosima's nipple.

"I need you," Cosima whined, the agony of having Delphine without really having her was killing her.

"Shhh, you can trust me," Delphine purred softly. "I'm a doctor." She smiled when Cosima offered a weak laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Delphine crotched in the yurt, examining two sharpened pieces of wood. She grabbed her knife, her gaze intense as she made it sharper.

"It's sharp enough," Charlotte sighed. "You need to braid my hair."

"You're right," she smiled. She sat down, braiding the little girls hair perfectly. "They call this a French braid."

"You wear your hair like this?" She asked.

"When I was your age," she smiled. She stopped mid braid, putting one of the long pieces of wood in one braid before doing the same with the other. "Charlotte," she sighed.

"I know, don't touch them unless it's an emergency," she repeated, the same tone Cosima used when Delphine had instructed her on something simple.

"And?"

"Grab it by the bottom of the braid. Never the top."

"It is very sharp, Charlotte. You must remember..."

"I'm not a child."

Delphine smiled sadly. She knew Charlotte's point of view, but it broke her heart. "I'm sorry, little one. I'm sorry you can't just be a little girl," she whispered.

She crossed the room, grabbing a lighter and a knife. Her hands trembled. Giving such a small child these things went against everything she thought she stood for.

"Delphine, it's okay," Charlotte smiled. "I'll be brave for Cosima. Just promise you'll come back to her. She needs you,"

Tears welled in Delphine's eyes. This little girl was so similar to Cosima and it made her wonder if Cosima had to grow up so quickly, would she still turn out the same? Would Charlotte be as amazing as her older sister?

"Promise, Delphine," Charlotte whimpered, reminding the blonde that under it all, Charlotte was a frightened little girl.

"I'll do everything in my power to be with you," Delphine swore. The little girl held her pinkie and Delphine laughed at such an innocent gesture. She pinkie promised the little girl, praying she could keep her promise.

She loaded Cosima into the sleigh. She was careful to completely hide her, adding energy bars and bottles of water among the blankets. She grabbed a spare pair of clothes for each of them, pushing it wherever she could.

Cosima moaned weakly, more alert but still groggy. Delphine had wanted to do this now, when Cosima was out of the woods in terms of her health but still too weak to really comprehend what was happening. She knew if they were caught, Charlotte would be deemed too young and Cosima too sick. She thought of her promise to Cosima. If caught, she had kept her promise. Both sisters would be safe. It was her own safety that was yet to be determined.

Delphine stroked Cosima's cheek, tears falling freely. "Cosima, I am here," she promised, leaving a soft kiss where Cosima's heart was. "We've to be apart for just a little bit longer. You'll stay strong for me. For Charlotte."

"I love you," Cosima moaned softly.

"I love you," Delphine whispered, her fingertips brushing Cosima's lips. She stood up, letting Cosima fall back to sleep.

"Charlotte, by dark, the boat needs to leave," she whispered. "No matter what."

"No," the little girl shook her head.

"I need to protect you and Cosima at any costs. If I'm not there, you need to protect yourself."

Instead of an answer, the child moved to Delphine, hugging her tightly. Delphine lifted the child, holding her tightly. "It'll all be alright, little one," she whispered.

Charlotte walked outside, following the plan. She pushed her sled a step or two, with Cosima under the blankets, completely hidden. Delphine came outside, following her routine as best she could.

"Delphine!" Charlotte called, walking with Delphine. "Where are you headed?"

"The medical trailer."

"I want to be a doctor, too. Maybe I could help," she offered.

"You brought your sled. You should enjoy it. Be a little girl," Delphine smiled.

"Sledding does sound fun," she admitted as the old man approached. Delphine ignored him, listening to Charlotte talk about the Revival book they had given her as she unlocked the medical trailer.

"Charlotte, Doctor Cormier needs to work," he scruffed.

"Why don't you go sled?" Delphine smiled.

Charlotte nodded at Delphine. The plan worked perfectly. The man stayed behind to speak to Delphine long after Charlotte had run off, pushing her sleigh with her sister hidden.

Delphine felt a wave of relief. She was right, they were suspicious of Delphine and Cosima, not the child. She followed her daily routine, wanting to have as many people admit she had treated them and spoken to them.

"Where are they?" The man growled as she locked up.

"Who?"

"The clones."

"Cosima is much better but resting and the last time I spoke to Charlotte you told her to go sled."

"Cosima was awake?"

"Yes, talking and walking this morning," she lied, needing to sell it.

"Would she have gone with Charlotte?"

"Yes," Delphine whispered. "She rarely listens to me," she chuckled softly. "And she adores that little girl." She stopped suddenly, turning to the man. "I should go search..."

"Our men are on it..."

"I'm a doctor," she whispered. "Cosima is still not fully recovered."

"I'll send Frank with you," he frowned.

Delphine wandered the woods with the man, her nervousness so extreme that she wanted to vomit. She knew what she needed to do. She wasn't in a position to kill him, but she had stolen the needle and injection. She promised herself that he would be fine. He would be unconscious and they'd believe it was the temperature. She threw herself on the ground, crying out.

"Doc?"

"It's my ankle!" She cried, holding her ankle, hoping he couldn't see the needle under her tiny ankle.

"Can you walk?" He asked. She quickly injected his neck, slamming the medicine into his bloodstream.

"I'm sorry," she whispered softly, adjusting his shirt to hide the small dot from the clean injection as his eyes glazed over. "Sleep, Frank. They'll rescue you," she promised him.

When his eyes closed, she ran as fast as she could, rushing in a zig zag direction, trying to follow the directions she gave Charlotte but also avoid anyone catching her or shooting her.

The sun had already set and dusk had crept in when she reached the edge of the water. She was able to make out the outline of the boat, that had just left the land. Without thinking, she jumped into the water. The icy water chilled her to the bone but she had always been an excellent swimmer. She swam as fast as she could, eventually catching up to the boat.

"I turned the engine off when I saw you," Charlotte called as she tried to pull the blonde up.

Delphine put a hand on each side of the girls cheeks. "I am so proud of you," she smiled, her entire body shivering.

"We have a towel and the spare clothes you packed," Charlotte pointed.

Delphine quickly changed, adjusting the blankets around Cosima. She motioned for Charlotte, who curled in between Delphine and Cosima under the blankets.

"What now?" The child asked.

"Now, you're going to just focus on being a little girl," Delphine whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

"She's in a coma?" Charlotte asked, her lip quivering the same way Cosima's did.

"No, no. She's just asleep, Char." Cosima whispered. "Sleep is good for her."

"She's got a cold?"

"It's a little bit worse than a cold. Like the superhero of colds." Cosima tried her best to be honest with Charlotte without saying anything to worry her more.

"I still can't believe this. This little stunt could have gotten you and Charlotte killed," Sarah hissed.

Felix had been able to lead the helicopter to the coordinates once Scott found the image of their boat on google. Of course, Sarah knew that Delphine had no idea. If they hadn't been rescued, they would have frozen to death or starved to death. The idea of losing Charlotte before she got to know her better. But it was the idea of losing Cosima that worried her most. It made her blood boil to imaging Delphine risking Cosima's health. She thought they had always had an understanding when it came to Cosima.

"Sarah, relax," Cosima sighed.

"She left a child in charge, Cosima! Charlotte wouldn't know what to do-"

"Excuse me, Sarah?" Charlotte said softly. When the sisters stopped fighting, Charlotte sighed. "Pull from the bottom of the braid. Never, ever the top," she repeated, pulling the sharpened weapons out of her braids.

"What the..." Cosima started.

Charlotte pulled out the hidden knife. "This is only for an absolute emergency, Charlotte. If someone puts their hands on you or Cosima, this is for defending yourselves. Nothing else..." she pulled the thermometer. "It goes by Fahrenheit. Anything under 70 and you need to keep Cosima warm at any costs..." she pulled out the lighter. "This is for survival. They'll see the smoke, so only if an emergency." Charlotte's eyes grew watery. "And promise me you'll leave at dusk. Don't wait for me. They'll blame me and not a little girl. This is your chance..."

"What are you saying?" Sarah asked.

"I wasn't in charge," Charlotte said firmly. "I was just following orders. Delphine was the one in charge,"

Charlotte crossed her arms as she walked past Sarah, climbing into the hospital bed. "Delphine, I did what you asked. Now wake up," she whined.

"You guys could have been hurt," Sarah sighed.

"But we weren't. When Charlotte woke up, Delphine had moved the blanket off herself. She had us wrapped so tightly..."

"That she was in danger and not you two," Sarah whispered. "Cosima, I just..."

"Worry. You're a big sister. I kind of get it now," she whispered, smiling as she saw Charlotte, curled up in the bed with Delphine, both of them asleep.

"She's just like you, Cos," Sarah whispered. "It's kind of creepy."

"You say that to all the clones," Cosima teased.

"No, no. It's true. Her mannerisms. Her words. Her expressions..."

"Her love of Delphine," Sarah smiled. "She really did save you guys, yeah?"

"Yeah," Cosima whispered. "She really did."

"Cos, you've got a really great girlfriend," Sarah whispered. "I'm sorry about what I said."

"I was sick but I'm not made of glass."

"I don't want you to get your heart broken."

"I'd rather break my heart with her than play it safe with anyone," Cosima whispered. "I really love her."

"And she loves you," Sarah smiled. "Just do me a favor."

"I don't need to be careful," Cosima snapped.

"Take care of Delphine. She does a lot for all of us, but for you. The doctor said she'll probably have one hell of a cold. She'll need you."

"And I'll be there for her," she promised.


	6. Chapter 6

Delphine woke up, coughing violently.

"It's okay, you're okay," Cosima whispered, tapping the blonde's back. "Get it all out."

Charlotte rushed to Delphine's side with a glass of water. Delphine tried to thank the child, but her voice was so raw and scratchy that it was barely understandable.

"Don't try to talk," Cosima said softly. "I'll get you some hot water with lemon and honey."

"Stay," Delphine said weakly, her hand on Cosima's arm. Cosima nodded, kissing her forehead.

"Delphine? I did it perfectly!" Charlotte smiled, climbing into the blonde's bed. Cosima grabbed her phone as Delphine hugged the child, weakly telling her how proud she was. Cosima loved the way Charlotte loved Delphine, but selfishly, she needed a few moments alone with her.

The minute the text was sent, Sarah appeared in the doorway. "Charlotte, what do you say we get some lunch?" She said softly.

"But Delphine just woke up," Charlotte whined.

"You need to eat and Delphine needs to see the Doctor."

"But tonight you'll watch a movie with me?" Charlotte begged.

"I promise," Delphine whispered.

As Sarah moved to hug Delphine, she leaned in so only the two of them could hear. "I know what you risked to keep them both safe. You've always risked everything for them. Thank you, Delphine. I'm glad you're okay. We need you here," Sarah whispered as she hugged Delphine. By the time Sarah pulled away, Delphine was wiping tears from her eyes.

When they were alone, Delphine let her hands roam both sides of her face. There was a light in her expression and a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm healthy," Cosima whispered. "It's not a dream."

Delphine nodded, her eyes filling with tears. It had been so long since she had seen this side of Cosima. The healthy girl she had met, before she grew sick.

"You saved my life. Twice in one week," Cosima chuckled.

"Ch..Char..."

"Charlotte followed your orders. Incredibly specific. She loves you, you know."

"I love you all," Delphine whispered.

"I love you, too" Cosima smiled. Delphine let her thumb brush over Cosima's lips. "Del, your eyes are so heavy. Why don't you sleep?" Cosima whispered.

"I'll sleep at home. With you." She spoke softly, her voice still scratchy.

"I just want you to get better."

"Just a cold," Delphine shrugged.

"You almost died of hypothermia," Cosima grew serious. "I was really worried about you. I was scared."

"I will never leave you," Delphine said, her image and voice sounding identical to the near death experience that Cosima had.

"I was still scared," Cosima frowned, thinking of waking up on the boat. Delphine's skin was cold to the touch and her lips were turning blue. She was unconscious. Cosima was embarrassed at how she reacted. While Scott stayed logical and gave Felix orders on what to do, all Cosima could do was lift the blonde's shirt, rubbing her thumb over the scar. She knew deep down that it was motivated by Cosima. Cosima felt guilty. None of the other monitors had assassination attempts. Cosima also knew that Delphine's promotions were dangled in front of Delphine as a way to protect Cosima. Really, they took advantage. Still, Cosima carried the guilt with her.

"I'll be fine. I just want to go home," Delphine whispered, her wide eyes looking around the hospital room.

"The doctor-"

"I am a doctor. And I want to go," she said, clutching Cosima's hand. "Please?"

"Whatever you want," Cosima promised. "I'll take care of you."


	7. Chapter 7

Charlotte shuffled in the doorway, carrying a wicker basket filled with medicine, a throw blanket, magazines and tissues. "I got you all the things you would need. You should be resting," Charlotte instructed.

"What did I say, little one? You're supposed to focus on just being a little girl," Delphine whispered. She was glad to be in her home, but she hated the way this child doted after her. The roles were supposed to be reversed. Delphine hated being babied, but so much more so when it came from a child.

"Why should I work to be self absorbed only to have to fix it in early adulthood? It's counterproductive." Charlotte spoke so directly and so inquisitively that Delphine's eyes filled with tears.

"Such a cheeky thing," she sobbed, clutching Charlotte into a tight hug. Charlotte was so much like Cosima. It wasn't even the identical DNA. It was that spark of intelligence and insight. To Delphine, Charlotte was a second chance. Cosima had learned the hard way about love, life and pain. She couldn't save Cosima before they met, but she could save Charlotte. "Promise me, Charlotte that you'll always come to me if you need something."

"Something material or protection?" Charlotte asked.

"Anything. But I promise, I will always be here to protect you, Charlotte. You and your sisters."

"You mean Cosima?"

"I mean all of you," she whispered, kissing the forehead of the child.

"Charlotte, it's time to get ready for Sarah's." Cosima whispered, approaching them.

"I'm not going."

"Charlotte, we talked about this," Cosima groaned.

"I did all the things that Delphine asked me!" Charlotte wailed. "I'm staying with her!"

"I'm telling you, go pack! You're having a sleepover with Kira!"

"Kira is just a child!" Charlotte snapped.

"You are a child!" Cosima snapped. Both women had the same reactions and body movements. It made Delphine smile softly.

"I'm not leaving her! I want to stay with Delphine and you!" She shouted.

"Delphine needs rest!" Cosima raised her voice.

"I'll let her rest! I'm not stupid!"

"Girls, girls..." Delphine started. "Charlotte, go take a shower," she said softly.

"You'll let me stay?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"I'll talk to Cosima, okay?" She said softly. "But apologize for raising your voice. She deserves respect."

"I'm sorry, Cosima," she sighed, heading up the stairs.

"She's so frustrating!" Cosima sighed, plopping down on the bed. "She's demanding and questions everything and thinks she knows best."

Delphine smiled, biting her lower lip.

"What? What's so funny?"

"She's you, Cosima. She gets under your skin because she is the same as you. She presses your buttons."

"She's going to be Sarah's problem," she ran a hand through her dreadlocks.

"No, I don't want her there."

"It's been settled." Cosima waved her arms, proving it was set in stone.

"I owe that little girl," Delphine said softly.

"You need to sleep," Cosima whispered. "You're weak."

"I hardly think letting a child watch tv will kill me," she muttered.

"Delphine..."

"She saved your life," Delphine whispered, stroking Cosima's cheek. "Don't you understand why I'm so indebted to her? One night to stay with us."

"I'll go dry her hair," she whispered. "You'll order some dinner for us?"

"I won't even get out of bed," Delphine raised her hands in resistance, knowing both Cosima and Charlotte felt Delphine should do nothing but rest.

"Better not," Cosima used her hands to signal that she'd be watching before heading upstairs.

Delphine sighed before calling Cosima's favorite Chinese restaurant. They had all lost weight on the island and all the clones had notoriously large appetites. Plus, she didn't know what Charlotte would like. Actually, she doubted that Marion ever let Charlotte eat Chinese. She ordered about half the menu, including every appetizer and soup plus more entrees than three women should eat.

"I get to stay with you tonight!" Charlotte tried to run to Delphine, but her leg wasn't quite what it used to be.

"Careful, walk," Delphine urged from the bed. Charlotte climbed into the bed.

"Is it time to braid my hair?" Charlotte asked as Cosima came into the room.

"Charlotte, do you even like your hair in two braids?" Delphine asked, running her hands through the child's dark hair.

"No, not really."

"You don't have to wear your hair in braids. Why didn't you ever say something?" Cosima asked, suddenly curious.

"No one ever asked me before," she shrugged.

"Charlotte, from now on, you'll tell me the things you like and especially things you don't?"

"I promise."

"Let's try something..." Delphine brushed the long brown hair so rhythmically that Cosima wanted, entranced by it. Delphine paid her no attention, lost in thought. She sang softly, forgetting that no one in the room spoke French. Even without understanding, Charlotte began to hum as well, mimicking the song that Delphine sang.

Cosima watched them together, stunned. She felt so many emotions sweeping over her. She wanted to cry. She wanted to hug both of them and yet, she never wanted Delphine to finish her hair.

Eventually, Delphine had managed to take half of Charlotte's hair, pulling the half ponytail into a large bow. The look was adorable on the child.

"Finished," Delphine smiled.

"I'll run and look. I'll be right back!" Charlotte cried, happily running to the bathroom.

When they were alone, Delphine crawled over to Cosima, kissing her softly. Cosima kissed her, but was clearly distracted. Delphine let her mouth form into a straight, tight line in annoyance.

"You're like ... a mom..." Cosima whispered.

"Cosima, I am keeping my promise. I am taking care of all of you," Delphine stroked her cheek. "I thought that was what you wanted?" She asked, suddenly concerned. Was Cosima jealous? Had she stepped over her boundaries?

"I did... I do..."

"I don't understand," Delphine whispered. "Talk to me. Please?"

"I want you to be a mom," Cosima whispered, not staring at her.

"Cosima, I want to be with you. This isn't ... We're not breaking up. I refuse. I'm not losing you again," Delphine argued, her voice shaking.

"No, I want to be with you. I want us to have a family," Cosima realizes.

"Cosima, you never wanted children," Delphine stroked her hair, gently scratching her scalp.

"But with you, I do. I want us to have a family."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you all liked it. Thanks again for reading.**

Charlotte snored so loudly that Delphine could barely hear the television, but she didn't need to. She had one arm looped around the child, the other hand gently stroking Cosima's hand. Cosima had her head rested on Delphine's shoulder, but she knew Cosima enough to know that she was awake.

"Charlotte is the first member of your family who accepts me," Delphine finally whispered, watching the girl.

"What? Everyone accepts us."

"Oui. They accept that you love me. They don't know me. They don't know what I think or how I feel or what is most important to me."

"I'm most important to you," Cosima smiled, nuzzling against the blonde.

"If they knew that, they'd trust me. But they don't. Charlotte does. She trusted me on the island. She trusted me on the boat. And now..."

"She loves you," Cosima realized.

"As if we were family. That's how it's supposed to be, I think. With love. The family is supposed to find a way to come together," Delphine smiled softly.

Suddenly Cosima realized how little Delphine had been appreciated by Cosima's family. Cosima hadn't exactly helped. She had been so busy trying to be neutral that she hadn't taken the time to defend Delphine. Not the way she was supposed to.

Delphine glanced over, noticing the sadness that surrounded Cosima. She adjusted the sleeping child, freeing herself. She slipped to the other side of the bed, taking Cosima's hand. She placed one finger to her lips as the two slipped out of the room, leaving Charlotte to sleep.

She lead Cosima down the hall to the guest bedroom. Inside, she locked the door just in here. Cosima's eyes widened when she locked the door.

"Holy shit. Please, please, please tell me we're about to have sex. Please!" Cosima begged. It had been so long since they'd been able to just be themselves and enjoy one another. They needed to reconnect just as much as Cosima needed sex. They were not accustomed to not having sex regularly and with Delphine gone so long, the anticipation was killing her.

"But, we do it my way," Delphine said softly. "I want to go slow. I want to..."

"...reconnect," Cosima whispered.

"It's been so long." Delphine added. She reached to pull her sweater off but Cosima jumped up.

"No, let me," she whispered. She peeled off the sweater, her eyes immediately focusing on that scar.

"Ignore it," Delphine pleaded, a deep blush creeping across her cheeks. It amazed Cosima that she could be so embarrassed by the wound.

Delphine had taken a bullet for Cosima. She had risked death to protect her. Cosima had never experienced a love that strong and she knew she never would. Delphine loved in a way that had become outdated.

"I'm tired of ignoring it," Cosima whispered, kneeling down so the scar was at eye level. "I'm tired of ignoring all the things you do for me." She leaned in, kissing the scar and pulling Delphine's body against her. Delphine's hands moved to Cosima's dreadlocks. Cosima peered up, loving the way Delphine's head dipped back as she moaned softly.

When Cosima stood, Delphine lifted her dress, instantly reaching for her bra. The two kept their eyes locked on each other, undressing each other. They let their hands roam, remembering the curves of the other's body. They both felt so new and so old at the same time, like they had been together in a past life instead of a few months ago.

Delphine cupped her face, kissing Cosima wildly as she lead her to the bed. As Delphine reached her hand to Cosima's thighs, the brunette did the same. Delphine's eyes widened. This wasn't their usual routine.

"Together," Cosima whispered. She slid her hand between Delphine's thighs, moving softly as the blonde's hips automatically moved to the sounds of her moans. Delphine slid her hand, letting Cosima's hips find the same rhythm as they rocked against one another. Delphine leaned forward, taking Cosima's breast in her mouth. Cosima moaned softly before kissing and licking Delphine's neck, knowing the effect it had on the blonde.

"Cosima," Delphine moaned softly.

"It's okay. It's been a while for me, too" Cosima whispered. She loved that Delphine was slightly embarrassed at the idea of finishing so soon. She still wanted to be able to provide for Cosima, to keep going.

As Delphine came, tears filled her eyes.

"The crying again?" Cosima smiled softly, kissing her cheek.

"I thought this would never..."

"I know, I thought I lost you forever." Cosima whispered.

Delphine bit her lip, nodding sadly. After trying so hard to accept that her and Cosima would never be together again, this moment was surreal.

Cosima pulled Delphine against her, cuddling with her. Her hands still roamed the blonde's naked body. "It's a shame we don't have any Eskimo pies," Cosima teased.

"You ate the food on the island. Anything is better," Delphine smiled, kissing Cosima softly.

"Del?"

"Yeah?" Delphine asked, letting her fingers wrap around Cosima's dreadlocks.

"What if Charlotte stayed with us?"

"Charlotte is staying with us."

"I mean, like..."

"You were ready to give up with her after a day," Delphine smiled.

"But you weren't."

"She's your family," Delphine whispered. "And I made a promise."

"So keep it. Let's do it. Me, you and her. I meant what I said, I want to be a family. I want to raise a child with you. I want... I want to marry you, Delphine. I'm done wasting time. When you were gone... when they said you were dead..." Cosima's lip began to quiver as she started to cry.

"Hey, hey, don't think about it. It's over. And we'll do it. We'll marry and raise Charlotte..."

"Don't just say it," Cosima pouted. Delphine laughed, realizing again how identical she was to Charlotte.

"I'm not saying it. I'm proving it. Let's do it."

"Just like that?" Cosima asked.

"Just like that," Delphine promised.


End file.
